Delirium
by kaminx
Summary: The long awaited sequel to PASSION: Iason & Riki return to Amoï to deal with the new statuses, systems and chaos that comes with it.


CHAPTER ONE

HOMEWARD BOUND

Iason gently stroked Riki's hair, chuckling as the mongrel batted the hand away with his now healed hand. "Good morning, love," he whispered.

"How the fuck can you tell if it's morning?" Riki groaned, peering out the window into the blackness of space. They'd been on a slow ship to Amoï, dodging areas where potential conflicts were arising between other planets.

"I have a very good internal clock," Iason reminded, kissing the exposed tanned shoulder.

Riki scoffed. "Is it good enough to tell you when I'm not in the mood for sex? I don't think so."

Iason merely chuckled. "I disagree with that statement, I believe you and I both know you are almost always ready for me."

The mongrel just scowled, knowing damn well it was true. He had recovered from the rape, only having occassional nightmares. He was back to craving Iason like he was an addictive drug, needing him, his presence and his touch frequently.

"Don't pout," Iason teased, gently kissing Riki's cheek. "I find you needing me to be very touching and endearing."

"Shut up already."

Iason smiled. "All right, let's get up," he announced, giving the bare tanned ass a swat. "Breakfast awaits."

—

Riki glared, staring down at the utensils that were before him and reached for one but paused. He then looked at which one Iason was grabbing and based off that reached for one.

"You do not eat meats with that utensil, Riki, you can use any other utensil except that one," Iason sighed.

"Fucksake, does it really matter? A fork is a fork is it not?" Riki growled, grabbing another.

"Riki, if you're to be treated as an Elite, you must behave as one," Iason scolded. "Your napkin."

Riki closed his eyes for a moment, wanting so much to be back in the forests. He grabbed the napkin and put it in his lap. "Can I eat now?"

"Yes Riki, but I'm not trying to torment you, I'm trying to teach you so when we return you don't have endure this under someone else's instructions, do you understand?"

Riki sighed. "Yeah, I get it ok? Now which fork is for what again?"

—

Raoul gazed out the windows of the long Eos hallways, noting that the areas of the city below still seemed to be very inactive. Since Iason had left, and Jupiter had taken the top Blondie's from power for interrogation Amoï had essentially been put on pause.

Jupiter decreed that rations be cut back, and the planet initiated a temporary lockdown for precautions against enemies. The people happily obliged assuming Jupiter was protecting them from some potential war, however, it was all a coverup for the fact that her system of android enforcement was crumbling. Now the streets were lined with security droids, but very few people.

"Everything is a mess," Raoul muttered and shook his head, brushing the hair from his eyes as he continued to walk the long hallway.

The worst part was that none of the lower level Blondie's were equipped to handle such ordeals that Iason, Orphe, Gideon, and Aisha were designed to. Meaning that Jupiter needed to create replacements for Orphe, Gideon and Aisha as they were now terminated. When Raoul had found out that Jupiter had not simply tampered with their brains but deactivated three of his fellow brothers it had hit him hard. He knew he should have been upset as they had hurt Iason and caused this situation, but they were too his brothers and they were not entirely wrong in trying to get Iason to see reason in that his pet was perhaps deluding his mind.

Raoul paused, taking a breath as he recalled entering Jupiter's chambers to find his three brothers bodies. They were laid out on tables, all of them looked as if they had indeed suffered horribly. He pleaded with Jupiter for the rights of taking them, which to his surprise She granted.

"Raoul," a gentle, but well spoken voice addressed, bringing the fellow Blondie out of his trance.

He wasn't used to the replacements yet, as how could he be used to different people in such a short span of time let alone ones to replace people he had know for his whole life? Jupiter had simply brought them into Eos one day, no introduction, and left a notice in the main meeting room. The replacements only had their future job titles and temporary names, as they would be locked into position when Iason returned. It was completely odd, as they all knew them, but none of the other Blondie's knew these newcomers. Raoul simply nodded to the new addition, shaking his head when they were gone. Most of them moved too rigidly, as if they were afraid of the older Blondies. Or perhaps they were under stricter orders from Jupiter at this time to learn their posts? Or were they taught not to act even remotely Human?

—

Riki exhaled his cigarette, ensuring that all the smoke went out the tiny vent in the bathroom. Iason had put him on a cigarette reduction and it was literally driving him up the walls. Elite status or not, a man had to have his smokes!

The mongrel gazed out the window, catching a glimpse at one of the planets with lush terrain, and thought of Astreitania. He wanted to go back there and dive into the waters, and walk through the forests again. He looked down at the ring on his finger, and blushed thinking of Iason on that night and wearing his light fabric shirts revealing his body so freely. Goddamn, he would miss that too. There was no way Iason would be casual and as free spirited with him on Amoï again as he was on Astreitania.

A knock on the door spooked him. "Riki?" Iason called, no doubt listening through the thin layer between them.

Shit. Riki tossed his cigarette into the toilet and flushed, then headed over to the sink and washed his hands and wiped his face off. He opened the door and was treated with a Blondie who looked suspicious. "What?"

Iason hugged him close, then took a deep inhale, no doubt sealing the mongrel's fate. "Smoking without permission again?"

"Oh come on," Riki protested, shoving away to no avail. "Just let me have my cigarettes in peace."

"You know you're on a tight limit, as Elites are not known to indulge in smoking unless they are cigars," Iason reminded.

Riki clicked his tongue. "Such bullshit. Then give me cigars!"

Iason chuckled, grabbing onto Riki's chin and kissing his lips softly then leaning in for a very long and deep kiss. "If I did that you would smoke like a chimney."

"Bastard."

"Now, now," Iason scolded, tapping Riki's nose. "No more being naughty. I want us to read some material together, Cal has gathered some articles on Elite behavior that I think you should read. And I can catch up on missed news."

Riki groaned at the thought of more reading. Cal wasn't even on duty while on the ship, but the boy insisted on still being a helping hand. "Can I not?"

"Do you have other plans?"

"I was gonna nap..." Riki hinted, hoping to maybe bait Iason into a cuddle session and then make him forget about the reading.

Iason blinked, processing this idea of a nap and possibly more very thoroughly. "I see," he answered. "Yes, I think a nap would be quite nice before we dwell into an afternoon of hard work."

—

Katze looked up at the arrival of Lord Am, pausing in his work to greet him. "Welcome back, Lord Am," he softly announced. "How was your outing?"

Raoul refrained from ripping his hair out, although his fingers twitched. "Raoul, Katze, it's Raoul," he reminded yet again, hoping that if the man was less like Furniture it would shake off this brain slip. "And why are you in here?" He looked in the kitchen and found food on the counter, but his new Furniture was out getting items so it was definitely Katze who had made this.

"It's getting close to dinnertime, Sir—"

"Raoul."

"As you wish, it is getting close to dinnertime, Raoul, and I did not want anyone to go hungry so I decided to prepare the meal."

Raoul brought his hand up to his head and had to command his fingers not to rip his hair out. "Katze, you are not Furniture anymore. You are not even my assistant anymore. You are simply living here for protection. This is not your job. You are a guest."

Katze seemed to hear Raoul, but stared at him blankly. "Are you displeased with the meal choice, Master?"

"Oh for Jupiters—" Raoul exclaimed, looking up to the ceiling in disbelief, that he had somehow destroyed the greatest Black Market dealer ever. He grabbed onto Katze's shoulders, and dragged him out into the living space. "Nothing is wrong with the meal, but it is not your job to provide for this house! You are a guest! A guest! Can you spell that? G-U-E-S-T! That's what you are! You are not my Furniture. Now, please go to any place that is not the kitchen!"

Katze stumbled back in confusion, bowed and headed for his guestroom.

Raoul's real Furniture stepped inside at this time, staring at the scene. The Blondie sighed, seeing the boy with his arms full of groceries and food. "The kitchen has some meals started in it, freeze or dispose of whatever you see fit."

"Yes, Master," the boy answered and then scurried off.

The Blondie turned down the hallway and moved to Katze's room where he deactivated a small panel so he could see what was happening. He observed the redhead restlessly sitting on the bed, then standing up and pacing while pulling his hair as if distraught while trying to remember something mumbling frantically. "So you do remember something, but you don't remember what it is," he noted, then reactivated the panel. "Interesting."

—

Riki dozed happily between consciousness and unconsciousness, snuggled up to Iason. The air was turned on and cooling off their bodies after their romp, which Riki was eternally grateful for as it aided his aching muscles. Iason did not hold back, and Riki was positive that he had postponed his readings with the multiple rounds of sex and pleasure they had done. He felt Iason move beside him, but he played the role of a totally dead to the world mongrel.

He felt Iason slide his free arm over and grab something, which he presumed was either his wrist comm or his tablet reader or some device. Riki kept his breathing steady, his ears perked for any indication of what was going to happen. He heard and felt Iason shift in the bed, the sheets rustling as the Blondie seemed to be moving closer to his face. Riki kept it together as he felt Iason's long hair drag along his body and tickle his face, his breath on his neck.

"You know, I've watched you sleep a million times," Iason whispered. "And I know when you're faking, because you always sleep with your mouth a little bit open." He gently ran his thumb over the tan lips, watching as they parted and Riki's eyes peeked open at him.

Riki stared up at the Blondie, his face framed in the luscious locks. "You are one creepy fucker you know that?"

"You are one bad fake sleeper, do you know that?" Iason returned, leaning in to kiss the tanned lips, then giving Riki's butt a swat before getting up from the bed. "Now get up, you have reading to do."

Riki groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "You were supposed to forget that!"

Iason smiled, a small chuckle leaving him. "Did you really think you could make me forget your tasks with just those few rounds, my silly mongrel?"

—

Riki wanted to burn the book's pages, but he couldn't as it was on a tablet screen taken from Iason's tablet. It was all about history of the Elites, and the proper attire and a bunch of other things Riki didn't give two flying shits about.

"Is this really necessary?" Riki demanded, glancing up at Iason with eyes cold enough to freeze a pot of boiling water. "When the hell will I ever need to know this?"

Iason sighed, setting his tablet down. "You might not need to know this specifically, Riki, but you will need to know the reason behind why the Elites are as refined as they are and why they make the choices they do."

"But this is pointless! I'm not being given an Elite job or anything, I just have a status so I don't have to attend pet shows and wear a collar anymore, ya? So why the fuck do I need to know this?"

"It's educational reading, Riki, maybe you'll learn something about Elites and better understand us," Iason defended. "If you're sharing a status with us, you should at least know a bit about the group your sharing a name with."

Riki frowned and scoffed under his breath, but grumpily went back to reading. "This is fucking stupid." He heard a gentle clatter on the table next to him and saw Cal set down a glass of stout and some sweet cookies for him. "Thanks, thought you were lost on the ship."

"Oh no, I've been busy in the kitchen, still learning where everything is and testing a few recipes," Cal returned.

Without looking up Iason returned. "I told you that you did not need to provide for us during the flight home, Cal, unless I called upon you," he reminded.

Cal nodded. "I understand, Master, but I wanted to do something," he insisted. "If you are displeased, please punish me as you see fit."

Iason looked up at the young Furniture and sighed. "No, I'm not displeased with it, but you really ought to enjoy your time without duties now, because when we return there may be increases."

"I will do what is needed of me, Master," Cal returned. "And it's no bother to bring and prepare food, I enjoy serving you and Sir Riki."

"Don't call me Sir," Riki growled.

"But, Riki with your new status as an Elite, I cannot simply call you by first name," Cal answered, horrified of his dilemma.

"Yes, you can and you will," Riki demanded, absolutely detesting having to use this system. "As an Elite, I order you to."

Cal paused, blinking a few times but nodded. "Yes, Riki."

"Good, its settled."

Iason pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, wondering if his beloved was going to try to pull that stunt anywhere else in the future. Then glanced back at the screen and continued to scroll through news articles of how Amoï was on lockdown protocol as if they were defending against invaders. He reached over and took a sip of his brandy, needing a drink to cope with the images of the deserted streets of Tanagura and Midas as citizens were remaining indoors.

Why hadn't Jupiter kept the city thriving in his place? Wouldn't She have placed one of his mind tampered brothers or the replacements that Raoul had mentioned in his place and kept the Amoïan pulse beating? What was she doing during all of this time? Surely Raoul would have set the replacement up with Katze and kept everything under close watch and reported it back to him, but he had recieved no notifications, meaning nothing was coming into or leaving Amoï. Or if it was, it was the tiniest amount as if rationed for war efforts.

—

Raoul moved through the hallway, heading to his laboratory and turned a corner too sharply, narrowly missing another Blondie. He soon realized it was a replacement, and looked it up and down, unsure of which one it was.

"Ah, my apologies, " the Blondie quickly offered, a slight flicker of concern going across their face. "Are you all right?" They gently brushed off Raoul's shoulder, where their fabrics had touched, as if it was contaminated. "I should have not been standing so close to the corner, but that is where the circuit panels are." They pointed to the area. "A very senseless place if I might add."

Raoul followed the Blondie's gesture, finding the slight unhinged box. "It is quite all right, I was in a hurry and should have been more diligent," he returned, then pressed on, coming to the conclusion it was unlike the other two who were functioning as if they were almost unsure of how to be alive as this one actually reacted to him and did not avoid him all together after muttering one word. Furthermore he realize he hadn't spoken to this one, as it was very allusive, not out in the open like the other two, but definitely had a more approachable vibe. "Pardon me for saying this, but which area are you to be covering?"

The Blondie blinked, comprehending that Raoul had no idea who they were or what they did. "I am to be the new Head of Eos Security," they answered. "Jupiter has not revealed our names to us as of yet, as we are awaiting for Iason's return. But my name at this time is A." They smiled. "It is nice to finally speak with you, Raoul."


End file.
